La Espera II
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Porque Mirai Bulma tiene mucho que contar. Regalo del amigo secreto para mi querida Maggie.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>La Espera<strong>

**Parte II**

* * *

><p><strong>Porque Mirai Bulma tiene mucho que contar.<strong>

* * *

><p>El cenicero y las colillas cayeron al suelo cuando los cuerpos golpearon la mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio de Bulma. Rápidamente le siguieron unos planos, una taza de café a medio beber, cuadernos, lápices y todo lo que pudo correr el brazo del saiyajin con el que había comenzado una aventura hace una semana.<p>

¿En que había estado pensando para terminar así? En nada. Oficialmente no tenía nada en la cabeza. Las constantes idas y venidas de Vegeta a la Tierra no eran más que una oportunidad para acercársele y agrandar la atracción que en algún momento nació entre ellos.

Empeorando todo luego de su última venida a la Tierra —visitas que jamás averiguó el propósito. Para saber de Goku no era necesario tantos viajes—, donde terminaron teniendo sexo en el cuarto que le habían apartado para sus llegadas sin avisar. (El muy aprovechado ya había dado por hecho que podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que quisiera, sólo porque habían sido educados con él.) Para ser un príncipe, no conocía modales.

Luego de eso desapareció de la Tierra. Bulma pensó que jamás volvería, enfureciéndola más, pensando todos los días un insulto nuevo hacia Vegeta por haberla usado así y luego irse como si nada. Eso no se le hacía a una señorita como ella, el maniático espacial la escucharía seriamente si se dignaba a asomar su real y fea nariz por la Tierra.

Y así fue, luego de tres meses regresó por un desperfecto en la nave —según él—, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Bulma para encararlo por ser un inmenso hijo de puta.

Aunque no hubo mucho que hablar en el primer encuentro.

Desde ese momento llevaban una semana como amantes. El motor de la nave se había dañado seriamente —según ella— y debería tener paciencia si quería que la arreglara como era debido, de lo contrario podría sufrir un terrible accidente en el espacio.

—¡Ten cuidado, animal! —reclamó cuando la dio vuelta sobre la mesa dejándola boca abajo y los pies tocando el suelo.

A ambos le quedaba parte de la ropa.

—Tú lo pediste, ahora no te quejes —gruñó terminando de sacarle las bragas de un tirón para luego tomarla de las caderas, con fuerza bruta.

—¡Yo no pedí na…! —gritó más fuerte al sentirlo dentro suyo nuevamente.

Bulma tendría que esperar para seguir discutiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>—Tu papá es fuerte Gohan, pronto estará bien, ya lo verás… Sí, lo sé… No olvides llamarme a cualquier hora, para lo que necesites… Adiós. —Cortó el teléfono sentándose en una silla.<p>

Estaba exhausta. Los nervios la estaban superando y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Goku no presentaba mejoría alguna y en la última conversación telefónica con lo que quedaba de Milk, le dijo que debían prepararse para lo peor.

¿Lo peor?

De pronto la vida adquirió otro significado.

Caminó cansada hacia su cuarto. El problema de salud de Goku y el cuidar a su pequeño bebe de pocos meses de vida la tenían agotada. Por suerte tenía a su papá quien tomó sus trabajos pendientes o hubiera colapsado hace rato.

No quería, en verdad no quería, pero de la nada imágenes de su amigo comenzaron a correr por su cabeza:

Cuando lo conoció y era sólo un niñito con cola que atacó su auto, las aventuras y riesgos que vivieron juntos. El momento que conocieron a Yamcha o se transformó en mono gigante atacando a sus amigos e incluso recordó cuando tuvo que bañarlo.

Sonrió al remembrar la adrenalina y miedo que sintió al verlo pelear con Piccolo en el torneo y lo diferente que fue su compromiso con Milk, en ese mismo lugar.

Era tan pequeñito e inocente la primera vez que se vieron. Ella queriendo engañarlo para quedarse con su esfera del dragón, sin sospechar que obtendría un amigo que cambiaría totalmente su vida.

Cuando Goku murió a manos de su hermano, la pena la invadió, mas esta vez era diferente. Muy bien sabía ella que sucedería si su amigo fallecía por una enfermedad.

No quería pensarlo, jamás había tenido que hacerlo. Las esferas del dragón le daban ese poder mágico de no enfrentar la realidad como se debía. Pese a ser una mujer adulta, podía darse el lujo de dejar temas tan duros como la muerte de lado y ser feliz.

Y ahora la realidad se encargaba de abofetearla como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Entró a su cuarto, cansada y triste, esperando ver el único ser que lograba sacarle una sonrisa estos días oscuros. Pero encontró más que eso, en frente de ella y mirando a su hijo dormir, estaba la otra maldita realidad que se encargaba de enrostrarle que la vida era dura e injusta.

El padre de su hijo.

No estaba ahí por ella. Lo sabía y estaba bien con eso.

—Tanto tiempo, Vegeta, ¿vienes a conocer a Trunks?

La quedó mirando como no entiendo que ese era un nombre. Vestía la última armadura que Bulma había hecho para él.

—Tendrá que ser otro día. Ya es tarde y no lo puedo despertar —dijo sacándolo de la cuna para sentarse en la cama y darle de mamar.

No estaba ahí por su hijo. Lo sabía y eso le rompía el corazón.

Ya que él no hablaba, ella decidió hacerlo y tal vez lograr que se fuera de su habitación de una vez por todas:

—Trunks nació sano y bien en su peso. Le pedí a los doctores que le sacaran esa fea cola y supongo que por herencia tuya come más de lo común y no ha tenido problemas de salud… Y por lo que estás aquí. —Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no la dejó continuar enseguida. Debía controlarse si no quería largarse a llorar. No con Vegeta presente, jamás—. Goku está muy mal, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él, más que esperar lo peor. Mañana iremos todos a su casa a despedirnos, así que felicitaciones, pronto serás el hombre más fuerte del universo. Era lo que querías, ¿no? —Se mordió la lengua. No era tiempo para peleas tontas.

Miró a su hijo para calmarse.

—No entiendes nada. —Fue lo único que dijo Vegeta antes de salir de la habitación.

Dejó al pequeño dormido en su cuna levantándose de inmediatamente de la cama para buscar en los cajones de los muebles. La angustia era tan grande que debía sacarla de algún lado.

Lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba tanto! Ella orgullosa de su logro personal sin fumar y venía él a arruinarlo con una visita de menos de cinco minutos. ¿Para qué había ido a su cuarto?

¿Ella no entendía nada? ¿Ella? Él estaba enfermo para decirle algo así.

Finalmente encontró un cigarro suelto bajo los pijamas de invierno y junto con este, un encendedor.

Lo puso en su boca, deteniéndose un segundo antes de encenderlo. Su pequeño movía las piernas entre sueños.

Bulma no fue capaz de fumar esa noche.

Por mucho que lo necesitara, debía esperar.

Lamentablemente no sería mucho. El milagro que todos esperaban jamás sucedería y Bulma fumaría un cigarro mañana luego de la muerte de su amigo Goku.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sin dejar de mirar la televisión encendió otro cigarro. Esto no estaba bien. Ataques sin explicación, en una pequeña isla del sur tiene aterrorizada la gente. No se han visto tanques ni aviones a los que pueda relacionarse las explosiones.<p>

Ella no peleaba ni lanzaba energías, pero sabía muy bien que no se trataba de simples explosiones y su sexto sentido le decía que debía comenzar a moverse.

No podía quedarse sentada y esperar a que algo más grande sucediese.

Tomó el teléfono junto la mesa y marcó.

—Aló, Krillin.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Su madre se llevó a Trunks. No estaba en condiciones de tenerlo. En ese momento el maldito mundo podría desmoronarse bajo sus pies y ella no tenía cabeza para nada. Era menos que nada.<p>

La angustia en su pecho era máxima, haciéndole imposible hablar o respirar. Hace rato había apagado el cigarro, incapaz de fumarlo. Las nauseas y la sensación de ahogo constante la obligaron a dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en mantenerse en pie. Eso era lo único para lo que servía en ese momento y no del todo, ya que en más de una ocasión casi cayó por chocar con un muro o un mueble.

No podía pensar. Su cabeza le dolía y lo único que cruzaba en la cabeza era una oración.

_«__¿Por qué lo dejé ir?__»_

Su cuerpo no resistiría otro combate, no sobreviviría una pelea más contra esos malditos Androides y pese a todo a Vegeta no le importó en lo más mínimo.

La dejó con su hijo, preocupado en pelear y demostrarse cosas que sólo a él le interesan.

No pensó ni por un momento en el dolor de ella que ya había perdido grandes amigos. Sólo se levantó, puso su armadura rota y se marchó directo a la muerte.

Y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue abrazarlo por atrás y rogarle entre lágrimas que se cuidara. Quiso decirle miles de cosas más, pero al abrir la boca salía más llanto y desesperación.

En respuesta, Vegeta apretó una de sus manos y nada más.

Desde entonces que lo esperaba. Tenía su habitación preparada y el equipo de emergencia listo para curar sus heridas. También tenía hospedando al médico de la familia en caso que las heridas fueran de gravedad como la última vez.

No dormiría ni se movería hasta que regresara.

Necesitaba volver a abrazarlo, mirarlo a la cara, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba aunque de respuesta sólo tuviera una mueca rara. No le importaba, lo quería tal como era, y lo quería de vuelta.

Vegeta no podía ser tan egoísta y morir en combate. Ella ya había perdido prácticamente todo y si él le faltaba no sabría qué hacer.

Tenía esperanza. Ese poderoso sentimiento aún habitaba en su corazón y la ayudaba a seguir en pie.

Sí era necesario lo esperaría toda la vida.

—Bulma, querida.

La mujer volteó al oír la voz de su padre.

Hombre fuerte incluso en momentos tan duros como este, no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al llamar a su hija. Para Bulma fue decisivo oírlo.

Su cerebro se apagó. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder recordar lo sucedido.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el patio, Gohan pudo recuperar su… —Se sacó las gafas empañadas para secar sus ojos. Hubiese dado todo en la vida para jamás ver a su hija pasar por esto.

Bulma caminó, aceleró el paso y corrió hacía el patio, deteniéndose en seco al ver a Vegeta tendido en el pasto. La armadura que ella había hecho para él, estaba destrozada, le faltaba uno de los guantes y el traje azul roto por todos lados.

Gohan se hizo a un lado cuando ella se acercó. También estaba herido, pero no era de cuidado. La vio arrodillarse junto Vegeta y limpiar con caricias la sangre seca de su rostro. Las mismas lágrimas que caían sobre él ayudaban en eso.

Ahí estaba su príncipe, con el rostro tranquilo, seguramente feliz de haber muerto en combate como siempre decía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ella lo tildaba de loco por aquel pensamiento tal salvaje, pero ahora al mirarlo hasta casi pudo entenderlo.

Besó su mejilla y abrazó con toda la fuerza de su débil cuerpo, queriendo estar siempre con él en ese abrazo, deteniendo el tiempo para toda la eternidad y devolverle el calor a su cuerpo que esos malditos demonios le arrebataron.

Lloró. Sí, lloró mucho y también gritó hasta lastimar su garganta. Inconscientemente sabía que esta sería la única oportunidad para hacerlo, luego no habría tiempo para eso, no habría tiempo de dormir tranquilos ni de sentirse seguros, pero ahora todo lo que podía importarle yacía entre sus brazos y jamás regresaría a su lado.

Ya no sería como cuando se iba al espacio por semanas o meses y volvía a discutir. No podría gritarle ni hacerle el amor. No tendría de él sus muecas raras y palabras inteligentes para hacerla sentir mal.

Ni siquiera su silencio y frialdad tendría.

Por más que esperara, esta vez no regresaría.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>—Gohan dice que los cigarros hacen mal.<p>

—De algo hay que morirse en esta vida, Trunks. —Bulma salió debajo de todo ese metal para poder ver a su hijo que le traía la llave de tuercas y la cajetilla de cigarros que pidió—. Gracias, hijo.

Al adolescente no le gustó la respuesta de su madre, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Gohan va a venir más tarde a comer, mamá.

—¡Qué bien! —Dejó el trabajo de lado para sentarse en un piso y poder fumar—. Quedó algo de la cena de anoche, pero con él vamos a tener que cocinar más.

—Yo te puedo ayudar.

—Parece que voy a tener que decirle a Gohan que viva con nosotros.

El chico sólo arrugó un poco el entrecejo yendo a la cocina, feliz a preparar algo para Gohan. Lo pasaba muy bien cuando venía y además podía entrenar para hacerse más fuerte —a escondidas de su madre, claro—. Cada vez iba más seguido ya que los ataques de los androides se concentraban cerca de la casa de Bulma, así que era más fácil para él quedarse ahí que volver con su madre.

Bulma continuó fumando, feliz de ver a su hijo entusiasmado por algo. El haber crecido en un ambiente tan hostil no había sido fácil para él, siendo el miedo y desesperanza lo más conocido por él. Pero ella quería que eso cambiara y estaba trabajando para eso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda allá? —Sólo levantó un poco la voz. La cocina estaba cerca.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Fumó observando su trabajo, concentrándose en este y pensando, calculando.

Pese a los años y lo vivido, la esperanza no se fue. Tímida se ocultó y vivió cansada dentro de ella, pero siendo la mujer que era, se encargó de fortalecerla y sacarla a flote para darle un mejor mañana a su hijo.

Su hijo.

Estaba equivocada cuando pensó que Vegeta se había ido sin dejarle nada. Le dejó lo mejor del mundo. No podría haber sido mejor.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo me vas a decir en lo que estás trabajando?

—Pronto hijo, pronto.

Lo haría hoy cuando comieran con Gohan. Él también merecía saberlo.

Si todo salía bien, como lo había planeado dentro de su cabeza, en pocos años podría reproducir en tamaño real su prototipo de máquina del tiempo.

Había aguardado para tener algo concreto que decirle a su hijo, pero ya no podía esperar.

La emoción era demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando era una jovencita y leyó sobre las esferas del dragón, quedó fascinada con la historia de fantasías y magia que la envolvió. Su primera idea era conseguir ropa, joyas lindas, pero su madre siempre la llevaba de compras, eso lo tenía sin necesidad de deseos.<p>

Entonces, ¿Qué podía ser? Algo que una chica como ella no consiguiera con facilidad. Ya tenía dinero, inteligencia, belleza y por eso no lograba llevarse bien con los chicos de su edad. Los encontraba simples y tontos y ella como chica difícil de tratar no caía bien entre sus pares.

Un novio. Sí, con un novio podría ir a lugares lindos. Fiestas, a comer, pasear por la plaza tomados de la mano, enamorados y siendo la envidia de todo el mundo. Debía ser guapo, tenía que dejarle eso en claro al Dragón cuando se lo pidiera, porque ella no se dejaría ver en la calle con un chico feo.

Luego el tiempo pasó, las cosas cambiaron, las perspectivas también y de esa adolescente loca, no quedaba mucho. Tal vez sí, pero dormía plácidamente. No era el tiempo oportuno para dárselas de aventurera. Debía mantenerse resguardada de los posibles ataques de los Androides, ahora que estaba sola en casa.

Le había prometido a Trunks que se cuidaría, no saldría de noche y no se metería en problemas. Todo con tal que se fuera tranquilo al pasado, a la fecha y año del primer ataque los androides.

Ahora la esperanza de este mundo estaba depositada en él. Sabía que triunfaría, después de todo no tenía como padres a cualquier persona. La genética era más fuerte que todo y ese chico había nacido para ser un ganador.

Sacó un viejo libro de un estante y regresó a su sillón favorito, ese de incontables quemaduras de cigarro y se sentó a leer por quinta vez la misma historia. Era su favorita y debía distraerse a veces.

De marcador de hoja tenía una foto de Trunks cuando era un bebé que aún no caminaba. Cuando las cosas eran buenas y el futuro de ese niño no estaba condenado.

Sería lindo volver a esa época, poder juntar nuevamente las esferas del dragón y pedir el deseo.

Y si todavía existieran las esferas, ¿que pediría? Considerando las restricciones y todo eso, no podría pedir lo obvio, que la Tierra regresara a como era antes o que lo Androides desaparecieran.

Cuando era una jovencita le costó mucho trabajo pensar en un deseo. Lo tenía todo y quería más.

Y ahora que había perdido ese _todo_ importante de la Bulma adolecente, le era tan simple pensar en un deseo.

Sí, eso es lo que pediría. Que su hijo regresara sano y salvo, porque él es su todo y no quería más.

Mientras tanto leería y fumaría a la espera de su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno mi querida<strong> Maggie<strong>, el destino nos ha vuelto a juntar. Primero por tu cumpleaños y ahora para navidad. Sé que tu primera opción hubiese sido Trunks x Vegeta, pero con esto del virus que me dio, me quedaron pocos días para hacerlo, pero quedará pendiente n.n ya tengo una idea para escribir de ellos dos que te gustará.

Espero que te haya gustado. Lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti, linda Maggie.

No tienes idea lo que sufrí al escribirlo, me puse más emocional de lo normal o más empática y terminé llorando un poco en algunas escenas, pero valió la pena porque era para ti.

Ha sido un verdadero placer escribir de la línea de tiempo Mirai.

Muchos besos y abrazos para ti.

Gracias **Dika**. Eres una mente maquiavélica. Te amo por haberme dado la idea. Y besos a **Schala** por ser la experta Mirai n.n

Gracias a los que leen y comentan.

Cariños,

Dev.


End file.
